Stolen Love
by Enolaaa xxx
Summary: Hey everbody this is my first English story so i hope you like it! And if I make mistakes plaese correct me! This story is a Dan x Runo love story BUT they are werewolves. So if you like this couple and werewolves you should read this story! ;-)
1. The beginning

**Hey everyone! As if you probably know this is my first English story so just correct my XD And I hope you like the story! P.S. a pack is a group of wolves.**

**Julie's POV.**

Finally! I thought. Today my best friend Runo is coming back.  
She is the daughter of the alpha of our pack. But when her mother past away five years ago her grandparents insisted that she would go live with them.  
Till she was old enough to be alone often. Because her father is the alpha of the pack he doesn't have much time for her.

It will be pretty weird because the last time we've seen each other was five years ago when we were both eleven years... And now we are already sixteen years old. I've missed her so much! There is so much I have to tell her.  
About the other pack that came to live here to and plenty more things.  
Suddenly I heard : Julie! Julie! I woke up from my thoughts to see Alice, Mira and Fabia (they are some of my pack mates) standing in front of me.

Oh hey guys sorry I wasn't paying attention. We know we're also pretty excited about Runo coming back Alice said. I smiled at them.  
This evening I would see Runo but for now I have to try to survive school.  
While we were walking to our lunch table we're talking about how difficult math is.

While we're eating we saw them the boys of the other pack : Dan the son of the alpha and a real player,  
Shun the son of the beta and someone with really good ninja skills, Billy the leader of the football team, Ace someone who stays serious all the time and Ren someone quiet. They are all really hot!

I like Billy, Alice likes Shun, Mira likes Ace and Fabia likes Ren. But there's no way they would like us because they are all final year students so they are eighteen and we are only sixteen. After eating our lunch we agreed to go to Runo's house together after school.  
So we could help mister Misaki because tomorrow there was a big party at there home. To celebrate that Runo is home again.

Even the other packs members will come. But that's not a problem! They live in a HUGE mansion.  
Just like we said we met up after school and went to Runo's house. When we where sure everything was ready we went to the airport to pick Runo up.  
As soon as we saw her we ran over to her. And then the hugging started!

She changed so much she was still tom-boyish but she was also very beautiful and attractive!  
She was very tired. That night I stayed over at there place. The next day I told her everything she had to know about the other pack members I know.  
And then we just talked about almost everything because we haven't seen each other in ages.

**Runo's POV.**

It felt so good to talk with Julie after such a long time!  
She helped me getting dressed and she did my hair before she left to dress herself.  
I was quit nervous to meet the members from the other pack. Some of them are final year students at our school and they are really hot she says.

There names are Dan, Shun, Billy, Ace and Ren.  
She told me to watch out for Dan he is a big player and the son of the apha. You don't want to get him mad because he's really strong she said.  
After thinking about that I went down looking for my father when he saw me he said : You look amazing I think you should find a mate soon.  
Huh a mate? Till now I never really thought about that. Yes a mate my father replied I'm sure you will find someone who's just perfect for you!  
Y-yeahh I hope so.

At six o'clock people start filling the house. Some of them I know and others I don't.  
I was just walking around looking if I could find Julie.  
When i suddenly felt a weird presence. It felt very atractive.

I turned around to see the source of the presence i saw a really hot-looking young man with messy brown hair and beauiful brown eyes.  
I was wondering how it would be to kiss him... Woaa wait was i just thiking that?! He looked intensely at me and took my hand.  
He said I do not know why but I feel attracted to you. I blinked a few times until I realized what he just said.

I said euhh Hi I'm Runo Misaki nice to get to know you. He said Hi I'm Dan Kuso.  
Wait did he just said Dan Kuso?! At that moment I started to panic!  
Julie told my to watch out for him because he's a big player. I quickly pulled my hand back.

And started to run. I felt he was running after me. I went outside and changed to my wolf-form (I'm a snow white wolf.) and ran into the forest right behind our house. I still felt his presence and was sure he was still running after me.  
I quickly ran to the only place I could hide. And then I just waited.

When I was sure he wouldn't come I came out of my hiding place and started to go back home.  
While I was walking I suddenly heard a howl from a wolf who sounded very lonely.  
The only thing that came in my mind was : Dan…

**Oké that's it for the first charpter I hope you like it please review and say what you think about the story! Byeeee for now!**


	2. In the forrest

**Heeey everybody here I am again! I hope you don't mind? Like I've told you before my English is not so good yet so I will make mistakes so if you see one please correct me! This is the second chapter of the story I hope you liked the first part? And tips are always welcome ;-)  
I do not own bakugan I just love it **

**Runo's POV:**

I do not know why but when I heard him howl ... I could only think of Dan.  
My body stopped moving and I stood frozen. Before I knew it I was howling.  
I changed into my human form and covered my mouth! What have I done?!  
Now he will surely find me! What should I do? I can't run away anymore.  
I leaned against a tree with my back.  
Before i knew it a huge brown wolf stepped out of the shadows.  
He walked towards me. Right before me he changed into his human form.  
He grabbed my arms and pinned me against the tree. "Why, why did you run away from me?" Dan asked.  
There was a kind of desperation in his voice that hurts me.  
I barely even know him why do i care so much about him? I wondered. He looked at me intensely still waiting for my answer.  
"Because ... Because they warned me about you! "I said.  
"What did they say?" he asked with his cheeks clamped together.  
That you're the biggest player in the whole school! That ... That you just use girls as toys! And that i certainly do not want to make you angry ...  
I said as I was waiting for his reaction.  
After a few moments he said: Do you really think I'd cheat on you? Or that I would hurt you?  
I do not know ...I-i don't know if I can trust you. I replied.  
Then he kissed me. It was a bit rough but it felt like he needed me.  
Is that enough proof?  
You know what?We keep our relationship a secret till you fully trust me. He said.  
I looked straight into his beautiful brown eyes. And before I knew it I nodded.  
A smile appeared on his face. When I saw that smile my heart just melted.  
He looked so happy. And then he kissed me again, this time with more passion.  
I lost myself in that kiss. We broke apart when we heard my father howl.  
I think we should go back I said with a sigh.  
Before they begin to worry. Okay Dan said.  
I started to walk but turned around when I saw that Dan does not came along.  
He just simply said: Go ahead I'll come. But I'm going to wait so they don't see us together. Oh okay see you later. I replied.  
When I reached home my father was already waiting for me.  
Runo, where were you?  
I want you to meet a few people. He said. Oh okay I replied quickly.  
The rest of the evening we went from one group of people to another group of people.  
They were all very friendly and happy to meet me.  
But because i was walking around all the time i didn't see Dan anymore.  
When the last people FINALLY gone. I immediately went to sleep, I was exhausted!  
And tomorrow's a big day. Because I had to go to my new school. Exciting!  
That night i dreamed about everything that was happend today.

**Dan's POV.**

So much has happend I thought as I lay in my bed.  
When I first saw her ... I just got lost in her perfect eyes.  
She is so beautiful and amazing just perfect.  
This is the first girl that gives me this feeling.  
Could this be the feeling that you feel when you find your mate?  
Could it be? That Runo is my mate?  
I just feel complete when I'm with her.  
And when we kissed ... I have never felt that way before.  
But for now i need to make sure that She fully trusts me.  
Maybe Runo will be my mate one day. Who knows?  
I said before I went to sleep tomorrow I would see my Runo again ...

**I know this was a very short chapter. But this is just to tell you what happend in the forest. So i hope you liked it XD. Please review and tell what you think about my story. Byeeeee for now!**


	3. Runo's first schoolday

**Heeey guys I'm back! I try to update fast. I hope you like my story?! But I have a question for you guys: Are there really that many errors in my story? So yes where?  
To guest : For my it's hard to find a Beta reader, everyone I know talks Dutch and I can't ask my parents because I'm writing this story while they think I'm sleeping. I'm trying hard on my English. So please don't be mad if I make faults :-/ **

**Runo's POV.**

'DRING DRING DRING' Stupid alarm!  
Why do I have to get up so early?! Wait a second it's my first day on my new school!  
I jumped out of bed, and went to the bathroom to get ready.  
Hhmm… What should I wear? I know!  
I can wear my cute purple dress en my purple high-heels.  
I'm not so big so I want to wear high-heels to become bigger.  
Dan is more than a head taller. But yeaahh he is also 2 years older.  
So I don't have to worry yet. I do my hair in two ponytails.  
I look in the mirror. Oké that should be good. I went down to eat breakfast.  
My father saw me and said 'you should really find a mate.'  
WHAT?! W-what do you mean with that?  
"Listen Runo," he said as he folded his newspaper and looked at me,  
"You're 16 years it's time for you to find a mate."  
Yeah, yeah… I mumbled while I ate my sandwiches.  
I took my bike and went to school.  
My friends (Julie, Mira, Alice, Fabia) were waiting at the school gate.  
We're all in the same class. I was so happy when I found out that.  
When I arrived they were all waiting to give me a tour of the school.  
They told my everything about the school even the things I didn't wanted to know.  
And then it was time to meet my new class.  
Julie and the other had to go in but I had to wait till the teacher called my.  
I have a small class just my friends from my pack and then 10 boys…  
How should I survive that? The teacher called my name and I went in.  
So everyone is Runo Misaki from today she is your new classmate, be kind to her.  
When I walked to my seed I heard some guys say : Wow she's cute!  
That's what happens when you have the hearing ability of a wolf.  
I sit close to my friends and next to a boy called Shay. He is very friendly.  
The lessons were over pretty soon.  
When it was lunch-break i still not had seen Dan yet.  
Together with my pack mates I went to the canteen.  
But when we entered it I suddenly felt weird (on a good way)  
I know it for sure 'he' is here.  
I was looking for him with my eyes. When I found him he was sitting with his back to me.  
But as if he felt my presence he turned around and looked me straight in the eyes.  
I smiled faintly and turned back to my friends.  
Look there they sit and wow Billy looks hot again said Julie.  
Suddenly straight all my mates pack their backs that could only mean one thing Dan is coming. I turned around and saw Dan behind me.  
Hi he said. Hey I replied. Will you join us, he asked?  
Thanks but I'm going to stay with my pack mates.  
Oh okay he answered, he smiled again and turned over to go back to his table.  
It looked as if he took a piece of me when he left.  
The rest of the day I was quite absent. Until I heard a group of girls talk:  
Did you see it? This new one tries to win over Dan. In the canteen, he even went to her! Said one of them.  
On which another girl responded how dare she to take away OUR Dan!  
We will teach her a lesson after school!  
Yeahh! They all cried out.  
Shit, I thought. If I beat them all, they know that I'm different ...  
The rest of the day I thought about a solution.  
When the final bell rang, I made that I came away.  
But they were already waiting for me. And where do you think you're going? they asked. Home, I replied normal.  
We need to teach you something, namely that you should stay away from our Dan! He's way to good for you, you just are a little ugly girl.  
He probably feel sorry for you! That is the only reason that he pays attention to you.  
And then they started to beat me. What should I do I can't beat them.  
It would be too weird if I beat them all…

**Dan's POV.**

She's in trouble, I feel it but where is she?  
I need to help her! Runo! Runo! I call in my head.  
Because we are wolves we can use telepathy.  
If the bond you have with the person you are trying to reach is strong enough that person can hear you.  
Y-y-yes Dan? I suddenly hear. Damn her voice sounds weak and like it's trying to hide pain.  
What's wrong? Where are you? I ask.  
I'm in f-front of the s-school. And n-noting's w-wrong…  
Damn I think she is unconscious.  
While I was running to the front of the school, I think about what might be happening.  
I start to run even faster. Damn Runo what happened?  
When I arrived at the front of school, I saw a group of girls of my age with a wicked smile looking at something.  
I followed their gaze and saw MY Runo unconscious on the ground.  
I felt my anger rise. I walked towards them and said: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!  
They told what they had said and done, and said they had done all that for me.  
GO AWAY! I shouted. They immediately ran away scared.  
I took Runo gently in my arms. And decided to bring her home.  
When her father saw me he looked angry but before he could say anything, I said I was on my way to home when I saw Runo lie she fell with her bike.  
He nodded understandingly. I'm bringing her to her room now, I said. Oh Okay he answered.  
I took her shoes off and put her to bed. I stayed with her until she woke up.  
D-Dan she whispered. It's okay I'm with you I said.  
She smiled faintly and then fell back asleep.  
When I was sure that she slept I left the room. I told her father that she was asleep.  
He nodded. When I went outside the house and I made myself and Runo a promise that such thing would never happen again.  
From today I will protect her.

**Okaaaay this was the chapter I hope you liked it I'm really trying on my English.  
Please review Byeeee! **


	4. Coincidence or Fate? Part one

**Sorry I didn't upload in a while blame my exams :'( I really hate those things! I want to make a Pokémon love story too :-D Thanks for the reviews! AND the story has his first follower that really made my day ;-)  
Now on with the story :-D**

_**Coincidence or Fate? Part one  
**_

**Runo's POV.**

Today it's Friday, it's already two weeks since I've got beaten up. I told my father it was noting but I did hurt… a lot.  
But Dan was there to safe my, I'm really lucky to have him.

I smiled when I thought about him but suddenly : MISS. MISAKI PAY ATTENTION!  
I snapped out of my thoughts to see the teacher looking ad my angrily. Ow shit I thought I better pay attention and so I focused at the lesson again.

Tonight I would meet Dan, every night, since the day he saved my, we met each other in 'our' forest.  
We would just talk about random thing and laugh with our teachers and then when we kiss… Then I just feel complete.

The bell rang and I went home after saying bye to my friends.  
When I came home I noticed that my father was still busy with working so I decided to cook.

After a half hour I was ready I made macaroni with ham and cheese because I know my father likes that very much.  
Just when I was dressing the dishes he came out of his office I guess he was following his nose.

Wow that smells good and sorry that you had to cook… He said with the last part he was looking at his feet.  
Don't worry about it I like cooking so I don't mind. When I said that he looked at my smiling.

After I cleaned up the dishes we watched some tv together. But after some time I got bored so I went to my room en waited until I thought he was sleeping.  
I went down carefully but just when I was about to open the back door.

Runo I would appreciate it if you would stay home tonight and get some sleep.  
Tomorrow is a important day for you. My dad suddenly said, I think I almost had a heart attack when I heard his voice.

Euh hi dad I was just going for a euh…walk. In my thoughts I slapped my forehead he would never believe that.  
No problem Runo but I want you stay home Okay? It sounded more like an order than like a question.

O-okay I said, I still didn't believe I fooled him so easily.  
I quickly went to my room and took out my phone to see I've got a new text from Dan.

**From : **_**Dan 3**_

Hey where are u?  
Are u ok?  
x

I quickly replied.

**To : **_**Dan 3**_

Sorry I can't come my father caught me…  
And yes I'm ok u?  
x

After a minute I got a reply.

**From : **_**Dan 3**_

Don't worry about it just make sure your father doesn't figure it out.  
And yes I'm fine too.  
x

I replied.

**To : **_**Dan 3**_

I'm sure he didn't figure out anything.  
And sweet dreams.  
xxx

I changed into my PJ's and saw a had a reply.

**From : **_** Dan 3**_

That's great…  
And sweet dreams.  
xxx

I laid my phone on my bedside table and went to sleep or at least tried to…  
But I kept thinking about what my father said : Tomorrow is an important day for you.  
What would he mean with that? Stop thinking about it Runo tomorrow you will find out what he means, I said to myself and with that I went to sleep.

The next morning my dad came into my room and shouted : RISE AND SHINE DEARLING!  
I think he wants to die because no one disturbs my sleep like that. WHAT!? I shouted at him.  
You have to get up and get ready we have to go somewhere. He said he sounded really happy.

Where are we going to? I asked when we where sitting in the car.  
We aren't going somewhere… I mean of course we are going somewhere but more important we are going to someone… He said trying to find the right words.  
Really who? I asked I was really getting curious now.

Do you remember our conversation about that you really should find a mate? It wasn't really a conversation but still… He said without looking at my.  
Euhm yes I think so why? I didn't liked this conversation one bit.

Well… I found a mate for you we are going to meet him right now. He said very quickly.  
It took a couple of seconds before I realized what he just said. But then anger started boiling in me.

YOU DID WHAT?! HOW COULD YOU?! WHAT IF I DON'T WANT THIS?! WHAT IF I DON'T LIKE HIM?! I shouted angrily at him.  
He didn't look at me but he just calmly answered : I'm sure you will start to like him once you get to now him.

DO YOU KNOW HIM?! I shouted again. No I don't know him was his reply.  
THAN HOW THE HECK DO YOU NOW I WILL START LIKING HIM?! He didn't answered on that question he just kept silent.

I didn't said a word after that. Instead I was looking out of the window.  
Until we arrived at a huge mansion, it was even bigger than our house I couldn't believe my eyes my father parked the car in front of the house.

We got out of the car and immediately a women opened the door of the house en came to greet us.  
She looked about a year or forty and had brown hair. She said : It's a pleasure to meet you mister Misaki.  
She turned around to look at me and then she said you're ever cuter than I imagined. I'm sure you will be a perfect mate for my son!

She led us into the house and act like we were home. Yeah like that's going to happen I thought.  
Then she looked at me again and said my son is waiting for you, enter this hallway and then the third door on the left that's where you'll find him.  
She said with a smile.

Okay… I replied unsure and I was wondering if her son hated this as much as I did.  
I went to the third door and before I entered I took a deep breath… I opened the door and I was looking at the back of a young man.  
This couldn't be…

**Okay that was it for now I hope you like it? ^_^ Please review and say what you think of the story. And who could the young man be? Anyway I'm working on my English but PLEASE don't be mad at me if I make faults.  
Byeeee for now**


	5. Coincidence or Fate? Part two

**Heeeeeeeey there sorry for not uploading in ages school just likes to keep me busy… *sigh* But yeah I can't change it so I'll just have to try ;D I hope you guys still like my story? XD And thanks everybody who likes my story. Now it's time to find out who the mysterious young man is.**

_**Coincidence or Fate? Part two**_

**Mysterious young man's POV.**

She's in my room I know it I can't believe my parents did that to me.  
They found a mate for my it's just unacceptable!  
I mean I'm eighteen so I still have time enough to find my mate but for a matter of fact I already found my mate.

I was just so angry that I started talking without even bothering to turn around to the girl who is supposed to become my mate.  
' It's not because our parents say that we will become mates that it will be that way.' I said in a stern voice.

Without waiting for her answer I continued :  
' I already found my mate and I don't care how beautiful, strong or smart you are she's the only one for me!  
To my she's the most beautiful girl in the world.

So don't hope that I will like you, because I will never give her up! Do you understand that?!'  
Now I waited so she could answer if she wants to.  
Instead of hearing a sad girl I heard a giggle. And then she spoke : 'You think so?'

When I heard that voice I turned around. 'Runo?!' I screamed in surprise when I saw my favorite blue-head standing I my room. I ran toward her and gave her a bear-hug.  
'So they paired me up with you?'

'Looks like it and did you mean what you just said?' She asked with a innocent voice.  
I nodded and gave her a kiss. She kissed me back but we quickly pulled back when we heard someone approaching.

'So I see that you two met each other.' Runo's father said with a smile.  
'Can we tell him?' I heard Runo asking in my head. 'Yeah if you want to it's fine by me.'  
I answered her. She smiled at me and then Runo spoke :

'Euhm we have to tell you something.' Runo said, her father and my parents (I guess my father just came home) watched us carefully.  
'What is it sweety?' Her father said. 'You know Dan and I are in the same school so we actually already met each other.'

'Really?!' Our parents asked at the same time. 'Yeah and we actually already were mates.' I said.  
'WHAT?!' Our parents screamed in surprise. '3,2,1,0' We counted in our head and then Runo and I both yelled : 'SURPRISE!'

They looked at us like we were crazy but then they just sighed and nodded.  
Alright then looks like we chose right. We just smiled and nodded at them.  
'Okay ten but we still have to talk about the practical side.' Runo's father said.

'From tomorrow on you two will be in the lead of the new pack. For now it will only be a small pack, the members will be for the boy's :  
- Dan  
-Shun  
-Ace  
-Billy  
-Ren  
for the girls :  
-Runo  
-Alice  
-Mira  
-Julie  
-Fabia

You two have to lead it because the two original packs are becoming too big.' My parents said.  
'Like you all know the couples have to be formed with persons from the pack so the others have to pair up as well.' Runo's father informed.

'So in two years when all of you are adults there are going to be five weddings.'  
He continued. Runo and I looked at each other for us it woudn't be a problem but for the others?

'It would be the best if you inform the rest of the pack tonight.' My mother said.  
'Okay' we both replied. 'I will do the boys can you do the girls?' I asked Runo.  
'Yeah of course' she said while she took out her phone. I did the same and started texting the boys.

**To : **_**Shun, Ace, Billy, Ren**_  
Hey,  
I need to tell you guys something important.  
So come to the big rock in the middle of the forest around 20:00.  
I'll see you there!  
See ya!

**Runo's POV.**

After our parents told us everything we need to know for now Dan and I started texting "the pack members".  
Dan was sending his text to the boys so I did the same with the girls.

**To : **_**Crazy**__**Julie XD, Smarty Miraaa ;) , Sweety Alice :3 , Karate Kid Fabia :p**_

Heeeey girls! ;)  
I need to tell you something important…  
So can you all come to our rock in the forest around 20:00?  
I'll see you there.  
Byeeeeeee

Okay that's done I watched the clock on my phone it was already 18:00.  
The servants from the Kuso-house started preparing the diner while Dan and I watched tv.  
Around 19:00 the food was ready. Not a second too early I thought I'm so hungry I think I can eat a deer.

After we were done with eating Dan and I decided to the place where we would meet the others.  
It was now 19:30 and we still had to walk quite a bit.  
We said bye to our parents and started walking. In our wolf-forms.

On our way Dan and I were talking about how lucky we were and about what the others would think of it.  
I was a little nervous about how the girls would react about the fact that they had to pair up whit one of "the guys".

When we arrived at the rock there was still ten minutes left till the pack members would come.  
So we sat down on the rock and began to howl a beautiful song that filled the air as we watched the sunset together.  
'Isn't this sunset bea- ' I was trying to say when something suddenly tackled me.  
I opened my eyes to see Julie in her wolf form on top of me.

'Oh hi Ju-' I was greeting her when she cut me off and asked in a serious tone 'Did he hurt you if he did I'll make him pay.' she growled.  
'He didn't hurt me Julie and can you please get of me now?' I said in a calm voice.  
'That's good and yeah.' She said while she gave Dan a dirty look.

Soon all the pack members arrived, they were all very curious about the important news we had to tell.  
Dan and I said it on the same time : 'We're mates!' They all looked very shocked and I even thought Julie nearly got a heart attack.

We told them everything we knew but we still had to say the news about the fact that they had to pair up as wel.  
There is one important thing left :

_***flashback***_

'Like you all know the couples have to be formed with persons from the pack so the others have to pair up as well.' Runo's father informed.

_***end of flashback***_

Now the all the others nearly got a heart attack even Shun. 'A-are you joking Runo because this isn't a funny joke…' Julie asked with a highly concerned voice.  
I shook my head : 'This isn't a joke Julie I don't make jokes about this kind of things.'  
They all looked with big eyes and then they looked at each other.

No one said a word until Dan spoke : ' Tomorrow there will be a fighting practice so we can learn each other moves.  
So it's the best if we all go home now and get some sleep our brains need to take care of much new information.'

'Yeah we'll go home for now and meet up here tomorrow around 10:00. Is that okay for everyone?' I asked, they all nodded.  
With that said we all started to leave and go home.

_***at home***_

I said goodnight to my father who was home by now and went to my room to change into my pajamas.  
I was so tired… I laid down in my bed and before I closed my eyes I said : 'Wow that was one hell of a day.'

**Hope you liked it ^_^ Is my English getting better? I'm working really hard on it. And sorry that I'm not uploading sooner but I have to write in a different language so I'm typing slower than other people :C And then you still have school it's always like okay today I'm going to continue my stories and then SH*T I have so much homework STUPID teachers! Anyway byeeeee for now and pleas review!**


	6. The rule of the first fight

**Hi guys sorry for not uploading in such long time! Please don't be mad at me? :D I will try to upload faster next time. I have a lecture from English Monday… I'm SO nervous does someone has tips to be less nervous :)? Anyway up to the story (YAY) and thanks to everyone who reviewed or who likes the story I love you all! :DDDD  
I do not own Bakugan.**

_**The rule of the first fight.**_

**Runo's POV.**

Before I went to sleep I quickly texted something to the girls.

**To : Crazy Julie XD, Smarty Miraaa ;) , Sweety Alice :3 , Karate Kid Fabia :p**

Heeeey girls!  
Can you all come to my house at 9 am?  
I have to explain you something.  
And then we can go to our rock together. ;)  
Byeeeee xxx

Not long after I pushed send I got a reply from Julie :

**From : Crazy Julie XD**

Of course gurl!  
I'm coming if u want it or not ;) (of course you want me to :p )  
See ya later xxx

I rolled with my eyes while I was reading her text, when Julie was texting she didn't mind spelling right.

**From : Sweety Alice :3**

You can count on me I will be there.  
There's nothing wrong right?  
Sweet dreams :)  
Bye xxx

I quickly texted her back she was always so sweet and concerned.

**To : Sweety Alice :3**

Nothing is wrong! :D  
You too sweet dreams.  
Byeeee xxx

The next one to answer was Mira.

**From : Smarty Miraaa ;)**

Okay I will be there :)  
Have a good night.  
Byebye xxx

I send a text back to her.

**To : Smarty Miraaa ;)**

You too :D  
Byeee xxx

And then after about five minutes a got a reply from Fabia.

**From : Karate Kid Fabia :p**

I will be there :)  
Do I have to bring a bottle of cold water just in case you want to stay in your bed again? :p  
Good night  
Catch ya later xxx

When I saw this I had to smile and I thought : ' They know me to well.'

**To : Karate Kid Fabia :p**

No need to :p ( I hope )  
Good night.  
Byeeee xxx

After this I set my alarm at 08:30 am. _**(A/N I hope the time is right I don't know the English way of writing) **_And then I finally went to sleep after one hell of a day.

_***Next morning***_

DRING DRING DRING! 'Oh crap just five more minutes.' I was mumbling to myself and then I thought of what Fabia had texted yesterday : Do I have to bring a bottle of cold water just in case you want to stay in your bed again? :p

After remembering this I quickly got out bed and started to get ready. I took a shower I dried my hair and then I decided what I was going to wear. 'Hmpf what can I wear?' I asked myself and suddenly I knew it.

'Yes this should be good.' I said while I was looking in the mirror I was wearing a blue top on which was written in white letters: You can't catch me! And a yellow short that came till just above my knees.

I looked at my phone. 'I still have 15 minutes till the girls are here, that's just enough time to eat breakfast.' I thought. While I was going down I was wondering if the girls would know the rule of the first fight.

I ate and drank a lot of coffee to wake up. Just when I finished cleaning up the table the doorbell rang. I opened the door to see Julie, Mira, Fabia and Alice standing outside. ' Yeah we arrived at the same time so here we are!' Julie said trying really hard to let anyone hear she was nervous but as an alpha just just hear those kind of things.

'Come in act like your at home!' I said with a smile on my face. We all went to sit in the living room. 'Do you guys want to drink something?' I asked to make sure they weren't thirsty. 'Uhm yes I would like some coffee.' Mira said. 'Me too.' Fabia, Alice and Julie said at exact the same moment.

They looked at each other and started to laugh. 'Okay, so five coffees.' I said with a smile while I was looking at my friends. 'Do you want me to help?' Alice asked, she's just to kind for this world. ' Thanks for the offer but don't worry I can do it myself.' I said with a kind smile.

About five minutes later I came back with 5 coffees. They all took a cup with very hot coffee. After a few moments Mira asked : ' What do you want to tell us, Runo?' I watched them while I asked : 'Do you know the rule of the first fight?'

Right after I said that they were looking at me like I was some kind of an alien. 'Should I take that as a no?' I asked already knowing the answer they nodded. 'Okay I'll explain. The rule of the fist fight is like it sais the rule about the first time the boys and girls from the same pack are fighting each other.

It goes like this : In the first fight the girls will win the battle against all the boys except from the alpha and the beta from the boys they can only be beaten by the alpha or the beta from the girls and excluding the alpha and beta they will only lose to one guy and that guy is the person who is the most suitable to be the mate from that girl.

I'll give an example : If Julie wins from all the guys excluding Billy, Shun and Dan than is Billy the person who is the most suitable to be her partner. And for alpha's and beta's it's the most likely that they will pair up with the other alpha's and beta's. Do you guys understand this?' I asked, they were silent for a moment but then they started nodding.

'Okay it's about time we start going to our rock.' I announced. We started to drink up our coffees and then we leaved the house. When we entered the forest we changed into our wolf forms.

Julie is a greyish wolf, Mira and Alice look almost the same they both had a brow reddish fur. The only difference was that Alice's fur was a little redder. Fabia had an almost pitch-black fur with a bluish shine on than I, I had a fur as white as snow

When we arrived at "our rock" the guys were already there in their human forms. We went up to them and right in front of them we changed back into our human forms. ' Hi!' We all said together. 'Hey!' Was their reply.

'Ready to lose?' Dan said with so much confidence in his voice. I raised my eyebrow and laughed. ' Yeah, yeah we will see who is going to lose.' I said with a challenging voice.

_**Normal's POV.**_

The battles begun and at the end this were the results for the first round :

Alice vs. Billy - Alice won  
Fabia vs. Ren - Ren won - _**!**_  
Mira vs. Dan - Dan won  
Julie vs. Shun - Shun won  
Runo vs. Ace - Runo won

'So Fabia and Ren are most likely to pair up.' Runo thought.  
And then now the second round :

Alice vs. Shun - Shun won -_** !**_  
Fabia vs. Ace - Fabia won  
Mira vs. Ren - Mira won  
Julie vs. Dan - Dan won  
Runo vs. Billy - Runo won

'Alice and Shun would be good together.' Runo thought.  
'Hey do you know the rule of the first fight?' Runo asked Dan by using their telekinetic powers, but she was making sure that the others couldn't hear their thoughts. ' Yes I do.' Runo heard in her head. 'So till now' She thought. 'Fabia and Ren, Alice and Shun' He thought. Runo looked at Dan and nodded.

And now the third round :

Alice vs. Dan - Dan won  
Fabia vs. Billy - Fabia won  
Mira vs. Ace - Ace won - _**!**_  
Julie vs. Ren - Julie won  
Runo vs. Shun - Runo won

Before Runo could think something she heard Dan's voice in her head saying : ' Mira and Ace.' Runo nodded again.  
And then the round ford round :

Alice vs. Ace - Alice won  
Fabia vs. Dan - Dan won  
Mira vs. Shun - Shun won  
Julie vs. Billy - Billy won - _**!**_  
Runo vs. Ren - Runo won

'So Julie and Billy.' Runo thought. Dan looked at her and nodded.  
So and now the last round :

Alice vs. Ren - Alice won  
Fabia vs. Shun - Shun won  
Mira vs. Billy - Mira won  
Julie vs. Ace - Julie won

And then the last fight Runo vs. Dan, this would be an exciting battle. Runo was trying really hard but Dan is a very good fighter and he's also 2 years older so on the end she lost against him.

Runo was laying on her back and Dan was pining her against the ground. She was looking up at the big brown wolf when she suddenly heard Dan's voice in her head : ' Do you mind losing to me?' He asked 'No.' She answered his question.

'It's already around six pm you guys should go home.' Dan and Runo were saying the others nodded and started leaving when Julie asked : 'And you two?' ' We have to discuss something.' Runo said.

When everybody was gone Dan and Runo changed back into their human forms. ' So the other couples would most likely be :  
- Alice and Shun  
- Fabia and Ren  
- Mira and Ace  
- Julie and Billy

What do you think, Dan?' 'I'm thinking the same Runo.' He answered and then he pulled her closer to him an he gave her a hug that she happily returned. She looked up and their lips met. First it was a soft kiss but then it started to become more passionate.

They broke apart because the needed air. Runo smiled shyly at him and then she said sad : ' I think I have to go home too otherwise my father will be worried.' 'I understand.' Dan answered.

Runo quickly gave Dan a little peck on the lips before she said : ' Bye Dan.' Then she turned around , changed into her wolf form and started running to her home. When she came home she was surprised to see that her father made dinner.

'Hey Runo how was your day? I made some spaghetti so take a seat and eat.' He said friendly. 'Thanks dad, and my day was great, yours?' While eating dinner they were talking about many things.

After eating dinner and watching some tv Runo went to her room she was really tired after so much fighting. From behind her window she was watching the stars and said silently : ' Hey mom , how are you?'

When her head touched her pillow she immediately fell asleep. Dreaming about Dan.

**So that's it for now ! Hope you like it ;)? Anyway it's now 01:40 am and I'm tired like hell so I'm going to get some sleep. :D Sweet dreams everyone  
Byeeeee**

**Enola xxx**


End file.
